Siete de febrero
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: Camus ha viajado al pueblo para hacer unas compras, y mientras tanto, sus pequeños aprendices aprovechan la ausencia del maestro para prepararle un pastel sorpresa de cumpleaños. ¿Lograrán hacerlo sin incendiar la cocina en el proceso?


**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Decidí hacer este fic (Que me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba xD) para el cumpleaños de Camus. Fue una idea que me surgió de pronto, y me apuré en plasmarla y poder terminarla para hoy, así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Siete de febrero.**

La despiadada y fuerte ventisca agitaba con violencia su larga cabellera aguamarina, aunque para él no era más que una simple brisa y el único motivo por el cual cargaba un abrigo era porque se dirigía al pueblo, y allí no pasaría desapercibido si iba con una camiseta sin mangas como acostumbraba llevar. Prefería no llamar la atención.  
Ese día, como muchos otros, Camus se dirigía al pueblo a comprar alimentos y unas tantas otras cosas que eran necesarias para sobrevivir. No quería tardar demasiado, si bien no era la primera vez que dejaba a los niños solos, ese día tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría. Sus pequeños estudiantes eran responsables, y confiaba en ellos, pero no dejaban de ser niños. Isaac era un poco más avispado que Hyoga, pero no sabía si lo suficiente como para cuidar de ambos en caso de que algo pasara.  
De pronto frunció el ceño: Estaba dejándose llevar otra vez.  
Por más que fuese el maestro, no le cabía duda de que él estaba ahí para aprender también: Aprender a dejar de sobreproteger, y de preocuparse más de la cuenta por esos dos. Sin embargo era entendible, desde hacía mucho tiempo el santo de acuario vivía en esa inhóspita colina helada con solo la compañía de sus libros y esos dos niños. Pero no se podía quejar, tenía madera de maestro. Le gustaba transmitir sus conocimientos a los más pequeños, ser la niñera ya era otra cosa… 

* * *

Dentro de la casa, Isaac y Hyoga alborotaban los utensilios de cocina y buscaban en todas las alacenas a su alcance, después, con la ayuda de una silla, buscarían en las que estaban fuera del alcance.

-Espera, Isaac, ten más cuidado. –Advirtió el niño rubio con brillantes ojos azules. –Ya sabes cómo es de estricto el maestro cuando se refiere al orden…

-El maestro es estricto en todo, no solo en el orden. –Decía mientras continuaba con su descuidada búsqueda. –Además limpiaremos al terminar, Hyoga. –Le sonrió con confianza. –Tú no te preocupes, nos sobrará tiempo.

El otro soltó un suspiro pero no le quedó más opción que dejarse convencer por su amigo.

-Afortunadamente, tenemos aquí los ingredientes necesarios. –Comprobó Isaac mientras se bajaba de la silla. –Y el libro que nos dice lo que tenemos que hacer, ¡Será muy fácil! 

* * *

Camus miró con decepción la larga fila que había en el único mercado de todo el pueblo, y después de contar mentalmente hasta diez se armó de paciencia para entrar. No había muchos habitantes en ese lugar, pero al parecer ese fue el día que eligió la mayoría para ir de compras. Suspiró mientras revisaba la lista que cuidadosamente había escrito la noche anterior, asegurándose de no olvidar nada.  
Se tardaría más de lo que pensaba. 

* * *

-¡Creo que le pusiste demasiado! ¡Decía doce cucharadas! –Hyoga miró espantado el recipiente donde su amigo estaba mezclando los ingredientes indicados en el libro.

-Dice doce cucharadas colmadas, qué más da si nos pasamos un poquito. –Sonrió el otro. –También dice doce cucharadas de azúcar, así que le pondré un poco más de azúcar para compensar.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso funcionará?

-Claro, tú confía en mí, al maestro le encantará.

Decía mientras vertía más azúcar del indicado en las páginas amarillentas que le ofrecían instrucciones precisas, que él había decidido no seguir al pie de la letra.

-Isaac… -Dudó otra vez el otro muchachito. -¿Qué es esencia de vainilla?

-Bueno… -Dijo quitando por fin la vista del recipiente para ponerse pensativo. –No lo sé…

-¡También dice que lleva sal!

-¿¡Sal!? ¡Pff! ¡Pero se supone que es dulce! 

* * *

No había gastado mucho tiempo en seleccionar lo que iba a comprar, pero ahora tendría que esperar a que la extensa fila avanzara. Lamentablemente había poco que hacer en ese lugar. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontraba otra cosa más que estantes con mercadería y personas seleccionando lo que iban a llevar. Otros iban a devolver ciertos productos al estante correspondiente, porque justo antes de pagar se arrepentían, o no tenían el dinero suficiente para llevarlo. Y eso por supuesto retrasaba aún más el asunto. Solo cuando un anciano que estaba delante de él en la fila se volteó a verlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuán notorio había sido su suspiro. Camus decidió enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa mientras el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente.  
¿Qué estarían haciendo sus aprendices ahora que él no estaba para vigilarlos? 

* * *

-¡Así no! –Corrigió el de pelo verde. -¡Estás tirando la mitad de los ingredientes afuera del recipiente!

Con bastante rudeza, Hyoga había empezado a mezclar los productos, pero era más lo que salpicaba fuera del contenedor, que lo que quedaba para formar la pasta necesaria.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece. –Concluyó con mirada triste.

-El maestro Camus hace que cocinar se vea muy fácil. –Isaac se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. –Pero él es un adulto, es que tiene más práctica en todo que nosotros dos juntos.

Su compañero suspiró ante el comentario.

-Vamos, Isaac, hay que intentarlo hasta que salga. Al maestro no le gustaría ver que nos rendimos tan rápido. 

* * *

Por fin se encontraba fuera del mercado, con las bolsas en la mano. Totalmente dispuesto a tomar el camino que lo llevaría de nuevo a su casa: Ya en el trayecto se olvidaría de todo el valioso tiempo que había perdido gracias a esa extensa fila de gente indecisa y que aparentemente no tenía nada importante qué hacer en su día.

-Disculpe joven…

Escuchó a su lado una voz rasposa. Camus volteó para encontrar a una mujer notablemente más bajita que él. Su cabello gris y las arrugas en su rostro denotaban su edad avanzada. La pobre estaba ligeramente encorvada y observaba al hombre a su lado con una triste mirada verde.

-No es mi intención molestarlo, pero se imaginará que a mi edad es muy difícil hacer ciertas cosas.

Camus alzó una ceja: Ciertamente, en ese estado probablemente era aún más complicado vivir en un lugar tan despiadado.

-Me preguntaba si sería tan amable de ayudarme con mis bolsas, no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

El caballero supo perfectamente ocultar lo que realmente sentía: ¿Por qué a él? Había muchos más hombres en la tienda, ¿Por qué justo a él? Ese día tenía algo de prisa. Pero hubiera sido una maldad negarse, no quería cargar con una actitud tan indigna, la pobre anciana era claramente incapaz de cargar con todo sola, y más que nada ella no tenía la culpa de que Camus tuviera ese mal presentimiento dando vueltas en su cabeza y gritándole que se apresure a llegar a casa.

-No se preocupe, le ayudaré. –Dijo pero sin rastro de simpatía en su voz, no porque lo hiciera de mala gana, sino porque así era la mayoría de las veces.

-¡Ah, supe con solo verte que eras un jovencito muy amable!

El acuariano se quedó pensativo: Desde siempre había estado seguro de que daba la impresión de ser alguien con poco corazón.  
Sin querer tardar mucho más, tomó tres bolsas que le pertenecían a la mujer, y le pidió que le indicara el camino. Ambos se pusieron en marcha, la anciana contenta, y Camus deseando que fuese verdad eso de que no vivía tan lejos de ahí.

-Normalmente es mi hijo quien hace las compras por mí, pero se ha ido de viaje. Cómo ha podido dejar a una pobre anciana sola, si casi no puedo valerme por mí misma… Tendría que haberlo pensado, y encima ahora tengo que molestar a un muchachito como tú. –Negó con la cabeza. –Así son los hijos, ¿Sabes? Das todo por ellos, pero luego te lo agradecen con indiferencia.

Camus rodó los ojos. Ahora, además, tendría que escuchar los inagotables lamentos de la mujer en el camino: Pero qué gran día. 

* * *

Llegado ese momento, la cocina empezaba a tornarse un desastre: Isaac no había cumplido su palabra de limpiar y había harina, azúcar y huevo repartido entre todos los utensilios, los que habían utilizado y los que simplemente se habían olvidado de guardar.

Aunque los pequeños aprendices de Camus, en vez de desanimarse, se veían muy felices ante el contenedor que rebalsaba de la espesa preparación color vainilla.

-¡Lo logramos! –Festejó Hyoga: Todo era un desastre, pero por lo menos habían podido juntar los ingredientes.

-¡Pero olvidamos encender el horno! –Isaac se llevó las manos a la cabeza de forma dramática. –Decía que había que encenderlo antes…

El pequeño rubio contempló el horno, y luego el recipiente que tenía la mezcla.

-Ya llegamos hasta aquí, ahora debemos seguir, Isaac. –Se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué más da? Hagámoslo de todos modos.

Sugirió confiado de que todo saldría bien, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que habían desobedecido a la receta: Más de una vez se les ocurrió pensar que gracias a los dioses la pobre receta no era como su maestro Camus, porque de serlo, ya habrían sido castigados por insubordinación. 

* * *

A Camus le pesaban los ojos y las ganas de pedirle a la señora que cerrara la boca: La mujer no había dejado de hablar y para ese entonces, el acuariano no sabía si había caminado kilómetros, o si en realidad cada minuto parecía una hora y por eso jamás llegaban a destino.

-Seguro que tú también notaste que subieron los precios en el mercado, parece que se aprovechan de uno, ¿No te indigna?

Él asentía con desgano: ¿Por qué tuvo que toparse con esa persona que era una fuente inagotable de temas de conversación absurdos?

-Ah, ese hijo mío, ¿Dónde estará? Ojalá él fuera tan considerado conmigo como lo eres tú.

El fiel protector del templo de la urna miró al cielo, como pidiendo que por intervención divina lo sacaran de esa tediosa situación. Por desgracia para él, la ayuda jamás llegó. 

* * *

-¡Hyoga, está creciendo demasiado! –Gritó Isaac cuando por curiosidad decidió echar un vistazo a través de la transparencia de la puerta del horno, para comprobar que aquello que ambos pretendían que fuera un bizcocho, se empezaba a transformar en un monstruo leudante imparable.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos? –Preguntó el otro más tranquilo, pero al ver lo mismo que su compañero se horrorizó. -¿¡Y si crece más que el horno!?

Pero recibió un golpecito de su amigo.

-Eso es imposible, sería mucho.

-Entonces, ¿Lo dejamos crecer?

El otro suspiró: ¿Había otro remedio? 

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a la casa de la mujer, lo que daba por concluida su tortura, o eso esperaba. Lo siguiente fue encaminarse de nuevo hacia su hogar, claro, después de que la señora, con las mejores intenciones del mundo, quisiera pagarle el favor que él le había hecho. Camus se negó varias veces, pero la anciana era tan obstinada como él y había llegado incluso a reconocer que había hablado demasiado durante su caminata. Lo que el acuariano más quería era regresar a su casa, ya no por preocupación o malos presentimientos, sino porque comenzaba a hartarse de que cada acontecimiento fuese más fastidioso que el anterior.  
Habiendo dejado atrás a la anciana, después de convencerla de que no quería ningún tipo de recompensa a cambio de la ayuda, distinguió por casualidad la fecha que exponía el maltratado almanaque exhibido en una de las paredes de la parte de afuera del bar. Siete de febrero. Sonrió con un poco de melancolía. No sabía por qué, pero siempre se olvidaba del siete de febrero.  
En el santuario, Milo era un experto en recordárselo: El escorpiano parecía emocionarse más del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo que del suyo. Siempre lo visitaba con una gran sonrisa y hasta más de una vez le llevaba de regalo alguna cosa. Alguna cosa que a él la mayoría de las veces no le gustaba, pero a Milo sí. No entendía por qué al peliazul le gustaba tanto felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, pero era él quien siempre le recordaba al acuariano que el siete de febrero debía ser un día distinto y especial. Y efectivamente, ese había sido un día distinto hasta ahora, distinto pero no bueno, en absoluto.  
Una vez que, gracias a los dioses, había logrado llegar hasta su casa sin más interrupciones, pudo escuchar las voces de sus estudiantes del otro lado. Se adentró en su morada y cerró la puerta tras de sí, continuó hasta la cocina, pero en el instante en el que puso atención a aquello que lo rodeaba, Camus soltó las bolsas que traía y se estamparon contra el suelo. Harina, harina por todas partes, sobre el mantel, y en forma de pisadas se podía apreciar en el suelo. Huellas blancas que marcaban una ida y vuelta desde la cocina hasta la entrada. Cucharas, cuchillos y tenedores cubiertos de una pasta blanquecina indefinida. Ollas y recipientes sucios, y por supuesto, ni una cosa en su lugar. Nada salió de su boca, ni siquiera un suspiro: En ese momento Camus no podía ni pestañear.  
Sobre la mesa, justo al lado de un viejo libro de cocina, reposaba algo que, si tenías la suficiente amabilidad e imaginación, podía llegar a parecerse a un bizcocho. Athena sabrá qué era eso, esa monstruosidad asimétrica y medio desinflada.

-¡Maestro, ya está en casa!

Escuchó a Isaac, que rió nervioso ante la mirada congelante de su instructor: Sabía muy bien que era uno de los culpables del desorden, e incluso su camiseta todavía manchada de harina lo delataba perfectamente.

-Debió tardar un poco más… -Murmuró el chiquillo, posando su vista en la calamidad que había creado junto con su compañero.

-Feliz cumpleaños, maestro Camus. –Expresó Hyoga con timidez. –Hicimos esto para sorprenderlo, pero no tuvimos tiempo de limpiar.

El santo de acuario observó sus caritas: Esas expresiones de que sabían el desastre que habían causado, pero que esperaban el perdón solo porque lo habían hecho con las mejores intenciones. Y por primera vez no tuvo la suficiente rigidez como para regañarlos por sus acciones.

-Gracias niños, pero no debieron molestarse en hacer… -Comenzó y lo dejó suspendido en el aire mientras observaba ese bizcocho que dudaba fuese comestible.

-¡Quedó genial!

Sonrieron ambos, y el adulto prefirió guardarse la opinión, después de todo, sus alumnos no preguntarían: Ya estaban acostumbrados a su frialdad. En ese momento, los tres se desconcertaron al oír el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, jamás recibían visitas, ¿Podría ser que alguien se hubiese perdido en el bosque y pidiera ayuda? Camus ordenó a los niños que se quedaran allí y con una mirada amenazante abrió la puerta. Esa gran sonrisa, los centelleantes ojos turquesa, esos cabellos azules que habían sido manipulados por los intensos vientos helados. Camus estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero en lugar de eso habló:

-Milo… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Feliz cumpleaños. –Respondió el otro sin dejar de sonreír. –Hoy es siete de febrero. –Le recordó.

-Lo sé, no es un buen momento Milo.

Le dijo y su amigo mostró cara de sorpresa.

-Oh, disculpa. –Contestó todavía sonriente. –No importa Camus, puedo regresar al santuario, de todas formas está a tres pasos y medio de esta inhóspita y maldita tierra helada que empiezo a repudiar. Volveré al templo de escorpio y regresaré el próximo mes, ¡O nunca jamás en la vida! –Finalmente frunció el ceño mostrando esos fieros ojos azules que Camus conocía tan bien.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que efectivamente ya no vivía en el santuario: Le habían pasado cosas tan extrañas ese día que estaba bastante confundido.

-Disculpa Milo. –Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que entrara. –Por favor pasa.

-Este lugar es peor que el infierno. –Se quejaba el otro mientras se acomodaba su alborotado cabello.

El escorpiano, curioso, decidió echar un vistazo a lo que era ahora el hogar de su mejor amigo, y por más que Camus intentó detenerlo, ya había logrado ver el caos situado en su cocina. Milo se quedó estático y con el semblante inexpresivo, observando detenidamente hasta que su amigo se situó a su lado.

-¿Vives con un oso polar? –Preguntó y el otro le respondió con una mirada de disgusto. –Es que se me hace difícil imaginarte haciendo algo como esto.

Camus le señaló con la mirada a los niños que no hacían más que mirar al otro caballero con curiosidad, y no fue hasta entonces que el de cabello azulado se percató de la presencia de los más pequeños.

-No me digas que estas criaturitas provocaron semejante ruina.

El maestro se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño.

-Isaac y Hyoga son mis estudiantes. –Dio un suspiro. –Él es Milo, un viejo amigo.

-Viejo no. –Aclaró el otro. –Amigo sí.

Los pequeños rieron, y el guardián de acuario dio otro suspiro: Por lo menos sabía que Milo se llevaría bien con ellos, después de todo el caballero de escorpio tenía alma de niño, Camus estaba completamente convencido de eso.

-Bueno, llegas a tiempo para probar el bizcocho que Hyoga y yo hicimos. –Comentó el peliverde y el rubio asintió.

Milo observó aquella deformidad culinaria sobre la mesa y alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Ah, lo siento, pero sigo una estricta dieta de no comer cosas que parezcan… -Y antes de terminar fue interrumpido por un disimulado golpe que Camus le dio con el codo. –Será un placer comer eso. –Se corrigió mientras miraba a su mejor amigo de la peor forma y ofrecía la mejor sonrisa forzada que podía.

Por suerte, el nacido bajo la constelación de acuario había logrado retrasar la ingesta de su bizcocho de cumpleaños gracias a que había ordenado a sus alumnos limpiar toda la cocina y poner de nuevo cada cosa en su lugar. Se había quedado todo el tiempo supervisándolos, hasta que los niños comieron su propio trozo de lo que habían pasado toda la mañana preparando, y finalmente se quedaron dormidos.  
Tomó inseguro la rebanada que sus estudiantes le habían preparado con tanto entusiasmo, y se dirigió a la estancia, donde Milo se había sentado en el suelo para recibir mejor el calor de la chimenea. Notó que el escorpiano solo había comido su parte hasta la mitad.

-Te agradezco que vinieras. –Le dijo sentándose a su lado. –Pero no debiste molestarte.

-No quería perder la costumbre de saludarte el siete de febrero. –Sonrió. –Además, no estaba seguro de si lo recordarías, pero ahora veo que tienes a otras personas que no dejarán que lo olvides. Ya no tendré que preocuparme tanto.

-Vi la fecha en un calendario por casualidad. –Confesó. –Pero en ese momento pensé que sería extraño pasar el día sin recibir tu saludo.

Dio un mordisco al bizcocho en sus manos, y ni siquiera alguien tan estoico como él podía disimular algo tan desagradable, nadie podría. El sabor era sin lugar a dudas espantoso, y en medio de la esponjosidad de la masa había trocitos de cascara de huevo que crujían en su boca haciendo que no fuese solo el gusto, sino también la sensación al comerlo un completo horror.

-Ah, Camus. –Milo habló pero sin voltearse a verlo, su vista estaba puesta en el danzante fuego de la chimenea frente a él. –El sabor de esta cosa. –Dijo señalando la porción de lo que Camus ahora pensaba era una abominación que debía ser destruida con suma rapidez, preferentemente antes de que los niños se despertaran. –Tiene que ser un castigo de los dioses por algo que hiciste mal.

Camus frunció el ceño.

-Pero cómetelo. –Ordenó. –Quiero volver a ver esa cara de espanto que pones mientras lo saboreas. –Confesó y luego empezó a reír.

-No le encuentro la gracia.

Contestó malhumorado, pero eso solo hizo que Milo se divirtiera aún más.  
Camus suspiró: Un día que había empezado de la peor forma y había concluido de la más extraña manera. Sí, especial, y también distinto. Tenía que ser siete de febrero. 

* * *

**Come tu bizcocho Camus, cómetelo, muajajaja! (?) Espero que se hayan divertido con este fic y que me dejen un review si gustan :) Me parece que he puesto a Isaac y Hyoga un poco más infantiles de lo que se los ve originalmente, pero era parte de mi idea para hacer que el fic fuese más adorable xD Todos sabemos que en Saint Seiya nadie tiene infancia y los personajes pasan de la tragedia al entrenamiento, del entrenamiento al combate, y del combate a la tragedia otra vez (?) En fin, les agradezco que leyeran mi fic! nos leemos en mi siguiente historia! :D**


End file.
